


different

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minnesota Wild, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Jason asks, “Do you want to?” after dinner, after watching bad tv, with the rest of the evening a blank slate stretching ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

> I would ship this 1000% more if their “chuck” rhymed with “zuck.” 
> 
> I'm not quite sure why I wrote this. I think I knew when I started in the summer. I'm sure it was a very good reason.
> 
> So much gratitude to Stellarer for betaing this, being herself, putting up with me, etc, etc.

It starts when Jason asks, “Do you want to?” after dinner, after watching bad tv, with the rest of the evening a blank slate stretching ahead of them. 

Charlie thinks about it for half a second then says, “Yeah, alright.” Why not?

“Cool,” Jason says, then, “I’m gonna kiss you now, ok?”

Charlie leans forward, pressing into it. 

Now here they are, making out on the couch, headed towards more.

Jason is smaller than Charlie, but he's more experienced and generally has more of an idea of what they are doing, and what they should do next. Charlie’s more or less just along for the ride.

It started in Houston. First it was just making out, then they kept on going, and going, getting more and more involved. Charlie will find himself getting pushed around, which is different than how it was with girls in college, where he was expected to take the lead. It's different than the guys he fooled around with during his brief stint in juniors too. Jason knows what he’s doing — there's intent, not just fumbling.

They kept on going in Houston, when they were both in Houston, and things kept escalating — not getting more serious, they both want to stay casual, just friends — but it still got heavier, hotter, more intense. Now they’re in Saint Paul, out of their hotel in their own apartment because management gave them the go-ahead to make plans for sticking around. 

They’re pressed close together on the couch that came pre-furnished in their apartment. It’s pretty good just like this, rocking against each other with their boxers on. Charlie’s had way worse sex than this before, in college, with bored girls who he didn’t know how to touch right. It’s already better than that and they aren’t even naked yet, which is a good sign.

Charlie doesn’t really know what will happen next, he’s never gone this far with another guy. Jason will make it good though.

Zuck's mouth works down Charlie’s body. His thumbs rest in the hollows at Charlie’s hips as he presses a kiss on the tight muscles of Charlie’s stomach. He pulls at the elastic of Charlie’s boxers, says, “These are gonna come off now, yeah?”

Charlie takes in a sharp breath. Forming words is difficult, but he manages to say, “Yeah, that’s good, that’s really—” He doesn’t know what to say. “Yeah. That’s good.”

He lifts his hips away from the upholstery at Jason’s urging, and after a minute he’s naked. After another minute his dick is in Jason’s mouth. His eyelids flutter open and closed as he tries to gauge whether the view is too good, evaluating whether he should look away if he wants to last. Jason’s lips are stretched around his cock; Charlie can understand why something this fantastic used to be illegal.

Jason comes up for air, and to ask, "You ever been fucked before?"

Charlie hasn't.

"Look, trust me, it'll be good, you know it'll be good, you know I'll make it good. You trust me, right?"

Charlie does, more or less. He does about this. He wants this. Really, he does. He wants this, and he trusts Jason, and it's his life, he's an adult and can make his own decisions, and he doesn't care what other people think. (This is mostly true; it's true enough; he's going to make it be true.)

He knows getting blown makes him suggestible, but he thinks he’d be okay with this anyway. He’s sober. He’s made worse choices about hooking up with people before.

“Yeah, alright. Just—go slow?” Charlie isn’t sure that’s the right request, he isn’t sure about most of this, but it seems like a good thing to say.

“Totally. I can do slow; slow and steady. This is gonna blow your mind, just trust me.”

Jason hasn’t given any reason why he shouldn’t be trusted. He said he was going to blow Charlie’s dick, then he did it. If he says he’s gonna blow Charlie’s mind, then Charlie is gonna believe him until there is evidence to the contrary. He’d be happy to have his mind blown. (He was happy having his dick blown, really, there wasn’t a need to move past that, but Charlie isn’t one to shy away from new experiences, especially not one that’s going to make him come.)

They have to leave the couch for this. Charlie follows Jason into his bedroom; it’s a mirror image of Charlie’s own, with a different color comforter. Charlie flops back on the bed while Jason rummages through the nightstand.

He turns up a condom, which he sets on the bed by Charlie’s hip, and lube, which he pours onto his fingers to warm, which is considerate because he’s about to put his fingers inside Charlie which is — Charlie isn’t sure what it’s going to be. They’re getting into uncharted territory.

It’s all really weird. Good—Charlie’s pretty sure those are good anticipatory shivers running along his spine—definitely good, and most assuredly weird. Fucking weird.

Jason runs his other hand along Charlie’s ribs in what must be intended as a gentle and reassuring caress. Charlie inhales sharply. Jason’s hand doesn’t stop moving, lightly skimming over the muscle and flesh of his chest, just a tease or a whisper of a touch. Charlie can’t help it, he laughs.

Jason pulls away. “What?”

“It tickles,” Charlie says.

The corner of Jason’s mouth turns down. He’s considering his next move, and Charlie feels like a piece of meat in a butcher’s shop, but in a good way, if that’s possible.

It isn’t teasing after that. Jason’s careful yet steady as he starts to press fingers into Charlie. And that’s weird. Charlie hasn’t touched himself like this before. He’s thought about it though. Maybe it happened a little bit, just one finger when he was in the shower, but not like this. That was exploration, this is preparation.

Charlie doesn’t know how he’d describe this. He’s read about what it feels like, and he’s seen it in porn before, but none of that really prepared him for what it’s actually like. It starts off as odd. The first word he’d use to describe it is _different_ , not good or bad, just different. It doesn’t hurt, there isn’t anything that makes Charlie want to make Jason stop, but he doesn’t get why people like this, not right away. But as Jason keeps going, getting more confident and finding a rhythm it gets more pleasant, and Charlie starts to understand.

Yeah, this is interesting, and he isn’t breathing evenly. He starts to squirm, moving his hips, pressing back into Jason’s touch. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but he wants it. He wants more, and another kiss, and someone to tell him this is all normal, but that’s a hard request to make. It’s easy to stop biting his lip and let the noise he makes fall out, hoping that Zuck will know what he means.

“You ready?” Zuck asks.

“Yeah,” Charlie says. He’s as ready as he’s going to be.

Jason’s hands leave his body for a moment, which Charlie doesn’t like, but it’s necessary. His skin feels lonely, untouched, but it’ll be better soon.

Charlie’s envious of how smooth Jason is at putting the condom on and slicking himself up. He always feels like he’s fucking that part up, too clumsy, too slow, appearing inexperienced even though that isn’t true. Jason’s got it down though, moving confidently to make sure they’re having safe sex.

With the condom on there’s no more procrastinating, no more chances to back down. They get lined up, then Jason is pushing in.

This isn’t changing Charlie’s whole world. It’s just sex with a good friend. Getting fucked doesn’t change who he is. He’s an American, he’s a hockey player, he’s a good driver, he’s someone who doesn’t have a super strong preference for women or men.

Having a cock up his ass doesn’t make him any less of a man, just like putting his dick in a woman doesn’t make him more of one. There aren’t any _larger implications_ to what they’re doing. It’s all about sensations, good ones. It’s different, new sorts of feelings, nerves he’d only ever heard about, lacking any firsthand experience. Now he knows about about the way certain touches can sparks through his body that make him shiver and thrash.

Jason is really patient, at least it seems that way. He pushes in slowly and waits for Charlie to get used to it before starting to move. Even then it’s not much at first, rolling his hips forward then pulling back. Charlie’s holding onto Jason’s shoulder, squeezing tight. Jason doesn’t seem to mind.

They keep going. Jason starts slow, just like he said he would. Then he gets faster, but that’s good, Charlie wants faster, he wants more. Jason gets his hand around Charlie’s cock and starts jerking him off without any real urgency, which is good. Jason knows what he’s doing, has a good rhythm, moves real well. Charlie likes how it builds, more and more, hot under his skin.

He’s close. They both are. Jason pulls out, which is weird in a different way that Charlie doesn’t like as much. Jason strips off the condom, and puts it...somewhere, Charlie isn’t paying attention to that. He’s paying attention to how good it feels when Jason gets a hand around both of them. They’re panting into each other’s mouths. Jason’s breath is hot, _everything_ is hot. Charlie comes and it’s white hot, and Jason comes, and then they’re lying there, 

Charlie feels kind of shaky, really sweaty, kind of gross. But not in a bad way, just in a sex way. Jason is pretty heavy, but it’s comfortable. Their skin is sticky and they aren’t going anywhere. At least they shouldn’t be. Charlie really doesn’t want to move.

It was good. Good, and different, but not like, earth shakingly different. Charlie kind of thought it would be.

He doesn’t know what to do when Jason pulls away, gets up, and walks into the bathroom. Charlie still hasn't come up with a reaction or motivation to move himself by the time Jason comes back with a washcloth. Jason tosses it to Charlie, and he wipes himself off. He's still sweaty, but less gross. He still doesn't want to move. 

"You can sleep here if you want," Jason says. 

Charlie nods. That'd be good. It's not so much that he wants to sleep here, it's more that he doesn't want to sleep anywhere else.

Jason turns of the light and gets back into bed. He shoves Charlie over, so he's not in the middle. Now there’s enough space for them to lay side by side. It's more awkward than it should be.

It shouldn't be awkward at all. Jason just fucked him, Charlie should be comfortable falling asleep in his bed. It isn’t _uncomfortable._ The bed is very soft, Charlie’s plenty warm. He just...doesn’t know what he should be doing with his hands, or really, any of his limbs. He lies their stiffly, too aware of his body to fall asleep.

Jason isn’t sleeping either. He seems restless, tossing and turning. Charlie doesn’t know if this is normal. They room together sometimes, but Charlie sleeps like the dead on the road. Maybe Jason is always like this. Or maybe this is weird for both of them.

Jason turns again, to look at Charlie, and say, “You can’t just lay there, it isn’t comfortable.”

Charlie is ready to apologize, say it just doesn’t work, and leave for his own room. But before he can Jason grabs onto Charlie’s arm, and pulls across his body, then presses his back against Charlie’s chest. They’re basically spooning. That’s different.

It isn’t so bad like this. Jason’s warm, solid. He’s stopped moving. It’s...nice? Charlie likes it?

This — falling asleep together, instead of going back to his own room — seems stranger than the fucking. They’ve had sex before, if not quite like this, but they’ve never cuddled after. That probably says something about them as people. Charlie doesn’t care. He just wants to go to sleep.


End file.
